


Sighing for love

by aurore2908



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fear, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Letters, Nurse - Freeform, Shirbert, War, dead, fall in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurore2908/pseuds/aurore2908
Summary: A war, an injury, a meeting that will turn their lives upsides down.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Introduction

Introduction

_**War, crazy, immense, hideous (Victor Hugo)** _

Worker without eyes, Penelope imbecile,

Lullaby of chaos where nothingness swings,

War, oh war occupied at the shock of the squadrons,

Full of the furious sound of the bugles,

O drinker of blood, which, fiercely withered,

Hideous, drags man into this drunkenness...

Huge madwoman, of wind and armed lightning,

What good are you, giant, what are you smoked for?

If your collapses rebuild evil,

If for the bestial you hunt the animal,

If you don't know, in the shadows where your chance wallows,

To defeat one emperor only to make another.

_(Victor Hugo, The Terrible Year, 1872)_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Par une belle matinée de printemps, Gilbert se promenait dans les champs et profitait du réveil de la nature après un hiver rigoureux. Le rosé du matin mouillait le bas de son pantalon mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il ne pouvait pas dormir la nuit à cause des quintes de toux de son père. Il savait dans son cœur que c'était un miracle qu'il ait traversé l'hiver, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la lumière dans ses pupilles ne s'éteigne pour toujours. Il laissa ses pensées vagabonder sur le chemin du retour.

Il trouva son père au visage couvert de larmes tenant une lettre. Il se précipita vers lui pour savoir ce qui se passait. C'était l'une des rares fois où il voyait son père pleurer. 

«Père, qu'est-ce qui se passe», demanda Gilbert.

"Mon fils, le jour fatidique est venu. Tu as reçu ta missive. Tu dois aller au front, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant de recevoir. Tu es majeur depuis quelques semaines maintenant." rétrocède-il d'une voix rauque des sanglots antérieurs.

"Mais Père, je ne peux pas vous laisser dans un tel état, que deviendrez-vous si je pars? Non c'est impossible, j'enverrai une lettre pour demander une dérogation."

Gilbert a déjà commencé à se lever pour écrire que son père l'a attrapé par l'avant-bras.

"Non, tu ne seras pas considéré comme un lâche et tu iras au front. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je demanderai au jeune français au bout de la rue de venir m'aider." un assuré John Blythe.

"Tu parles du fils Baynard? Mais on ne peut pas lui faire confiance, on ne le connaît pas." ajouter avec un murmure «c'est un français».

"Tu vas arrêter tes bêtises, on ne t'a pas élevé comme ça ta mère et moi. Il vient d'une famille respectable et de ce qu'ils disent dans le village, sa famille ne veut pas l'envoyer à l ' école parce qu’il doit travailler et rapporter de l’argent. à travailler dur dans une ferme. "

«Très bien père, je t'enverrai de l'argent tous les mois pour que tu puisses subvenir à tes besoins» finit de capituler le fils Blythe.

"Me prenez-vous pour un vieil homme bon à rien? Gardez l'argent que vous obtiendrez, vous en aurez besoin quand la guerre sera finie. Le village."

«Comme tu veux, j'irai préparer mon sac car la camionnette qui récupère les nouvelles recrues sera bientôt là. N'oublie pas mon père si tu as besoin de quelque chose, envoie-moi une lettre ou demande de l'aide à Baynard de son fils. "

Une fois dans sa chambre, Gilbert versa quelques larmes. Il ne fourra que ce dont il avait besoin dans son sac. Son regard s'est arrêté sur le portrait de ses parents posé dans un coin de sa chambre. Il ne pouvait pas retenir ses larmes. La mort de sa mère lui avait laissé une impression profonde et savoir qu'il ne serait plus là pour son père lui brisa le cœur.

Il savait très bien qu'une fois la guerre finie, s'il en sortait vivant, il serait orphelin. 

Quelques jours passèrent, dans la tristesse et la peur. Le rugissement d'une camionnette militaire pouvait être entendu au loin. Il était temps de dire au revoir à son père.

"Prends bien soin de toi, je vais essayer d'obtenir la permission le plus tôt possible pour venir te voir père." 

"Allez fils et survivez. Savoir que vous êtes vivant sera toujours mon plus grand cadeau dans ce monde."

Une fois dans la camionnette, Gilbert ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de tristesse en regardant sa maison à partir. Il quittait un endroit paisible pour aller dans les champs de la mort ...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Après plusieurs heures de conduite chaotique enfermé à l'arrière du fourgon, Gilbert arrive dans une ruelle en très mauvais état. Un militaire est arrivé et les guidés vers un bâtiment afin qu'ils puissent faire un inventaire de tout le monde et régler la paperasse. Après le rasage obligatoire de la tête pour tout le monde. Et en voyant ses boucles tomber, Gilbert pensa que c'était la première fois qu'il se verrait sans ses boucles emblématiques, dont la courbure chérissait si chèrement sa mère. Après une multitude de règles et un uniforme avec son sac, il est temps de retourner dans son camp de combat.

L'arrivée sur le champ de bataille fut très brève mais concise. Gilbert savait ce qu'il avait à faire en théorie.

Le premier bombardement a été entendu au loin, une voix a crié: "Préparez-vous, ils reviennent. Soyez prêt à attaquer et à défendre les lignes." Le jeune Blythe n'avait pas le temps de se familiariser avec le camp où la bataille commençait. Il sortit son fusil et se teinte à son poste. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il tenait un fusil dans ses mains! Il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de tirer sur quelqu'un, de se suicider et de voir la lumière s'éteindre dans ses yeux. Au fur et à mesure que les tirs des fusils s'intensifiaient et se rapprochaient de leur tranchée, Gilbert avait peur de mourir et de ne plus jamais revoir son père. Ses mains ont été secouées, son arme a commencé à clignoter. 

Une main inconnue se posa sur son bras, avec un sursaut de peur, il se tourna vers l'étranger. L'étranger lui dit d'une voix amicale: "N'aie pas peur, gamin, tout ira bien. Je suis avec toi." 

"Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien ... euh je ne connais même pas votre nom en fait, je viens d'arriver." réussit Gilbert

"Je m'appelle Sébastien mais tu peux m'appeler Bash. Et oui, je peux voir que tu es l'une des nouvelles recrues. Tu n'as toujours pas le moyen de tenir une arme. Je t'apprendrai quand c ' est plus calme si tu Pour le moment, notre mission est de survivre. Quel est ton nom, gamin? "

"Je suis Gilbert Blythe. Oui tu as raison! Nous devons réussir cette mission."

Un violent éclair accompagné d'un terrible rugissement signala le retrait de l'ennemi. Une goutte, trois gouttes et le déluge a commencé. Il fallait absolument se mettre à l'abri pour ne pas finir par un transit trempé et froid. Mais la vie dans les tranchées n'a pas été facile et trouver un endroit sec s'est avéré plus compliqué que prévu pour les nouvelles recrues. Les plus vieux avaient déjà leur place "habituelle" et quand il n'y a même pas un jour que vous êtes arrivé, c'est compliqué de se faire plus d'amis en ces temps de guerre compliqués.

Gilbert était déjà trempé depuis os, mais il fut forcé de rester et de faire face au temps car aucun endroit sec n'était pas libre. Ses camarades du front étaient déjà regroupés les uns sur les autres jusqu'à ce qu'une voix au loin l'appelle. Il n'a pas reconnu la voix et avec le torrent d'eau qui se précipitait sur lui, il ne pouvait pas voir qui l'appelait. Audition Utilisant son, il se dirigea vers la voix. Enfin, à l'abri de la pluie, il put enfin reconnaître qui l'appelait, c'était l'homme qu'il avait rencontré lors de l'attaque des troupes ennemies.

«Êtes-vous un idiot ou êtes-vous imprudent? Si vous restez mouillé comme vous l'êtes, vous ne passerez pas la nuit, venez ici pendant que la pluie passe. 

«Je le sais, mais il n'y en avait plus…» Gilbert ne put finir sa phrase et Bash l'interrompit.

"Balderdash! Il y aura toujours de la place pour un gringalet comme toi ..." il rit et répondre.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, merci beaucoup de m'avoir aidé à survivre ici." dit Gilbert en claquant des dents à cause du froid.

"Qu'allons-nous faire de vous, vous êtes gelé et il fera bientôt nuit. Les températures vont baisser encore plus et nous ne pouvons pas faire de feu car toutes nos réserves de bois sec sont terminées. Enlevez cette veste, et prenez le mien, nous essaierons de vous trouver des vêtements secs. "

"Mais je ne peux pas accepter ça, ce sera toi qui aura froid après. D'ailleurs, trouver quelque chose ici sec me semble impossible, bientôt nous serons submergés par l'eau si la tempête ne se termine pas assez tôt. Nous serons le camp de poissons »Gilbert essaie avec un peu d'humour de faire disparaître sa peur.

Attrapant le jeune Bythe pour lui donner un énorme câlin, Bash lui a demandé de lui expliquer d'où il venait pour lui faire oublier la peur et le froid. Gilbert lui expliqua d'où il venait et les problèmes de son père. La douleur de savoir qu'il pourrait ne jamais revoir son père vivant. Bash était le même et une femme de son village lui manquait beaucoup, même s'ils communiquaient par lettre, il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui demander la main en mariage. Comme Gilbert, il attendait la prochaine permission pour retrouver les personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Une clairière a traversé les nuages et les soldats ont finalement pu sortir des tranchées pour trouver un moyen de se sécher. Ils ont également dû faire le tour pour voir quels dégâts la tempête avait constaté. 

Gilbert et Bash ont été forcés de fouiller la forêt près du camp pour trouver du bois sec afin de pouvoir survivre à la froide nuit de printemps et sécher les vêtements de nombreux soldats humides. Les deux amis ont commencé à avancer jusqu'à l'aube des bois, évitant de marcher sur les bombes. Ils ont commencé à ramasser tout le bois plus ou moins sec qu'ils ont trouvé. Quand leurs bras étaient pleins de branches, ils sont retournés au camp.

Soudain, Gilbert s'arrêta car il venait de voir des casques ennemis sortir des buissons.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Seeing this enemy helmet caused a multitude of sensations in Gilbert's body, but the most present was the cold sweat in his back due to fear. In the distance he heard Bash whistle. He had to stop this immediately because the enemy had not yet noticed their presence, but it was only a matter of time now. The two companions did not dare to make any more movements. How to leave without being spotted ? Gilbert who usually had a sharp mind was stuck, his brain couldn't find a way out... Bash and Gilbert watched each other in the whites of their eyes, keeping an eye on the enemy, in the hope of finding a solution. With the help of mime and strange faces, they managed to find a way to escape. Like a pack of wolves, they would retrace their steps without making any noise and go around the forest to finally reach the camp. That was the basic plan until a "crack" was heard. One of the two friends had just stepped on a tree branch.

In the same movement, they threw themselves on the ground covered with leaves to avoid the gunshots. But no shot comes. The only sound he heard was the wild rhythm of his heart and Bash's jerky breathing. Were they dead ? Why didn't they feel any pain with the shots ? Raising their heads they noticed that the enemy was in the same position as them. The three soldiers stood up with both hands in the air as a sign of peace. None of them dared to speak, but Gilbert thought he had to, his heart still hadn't begun to slow down. He took a deep breath to give himself courage and dared to ask who was the enemy.

"There is a misunderstanding, I was walking in the forest and the storm surprised me." he replied.

But they weren't fooled, it was just a vulgar lie, how come he was wearing a helmet in the colour of the enemy if he was only walking around ? Bash, who is always frank, asked why he was wearing this helmet. The mysterious man removed it immediately, and apologized for the misunderstanding. He had found this helmet in the woods and when he heard the shots, he had preferred to take cover to try to stay alive. After much questioning, they found out that he wasn't lying. They repaired the pieces of wood by saying goodbye to the man and went back to the camp.

Each soldier had brilliantly carried out his mission of the day. They were able to dry their rain-soaked clothes and warm themselves in the corner in the fireplace. As for the food, Gilbert discovered that it was expected to be worse and that it was not catastrophic. The evening was filled with anecdote, laughter and joy. Gilbert was beginning to feel integrated into the camp and he even found someone who had the same passion as him for medicine. The question of whether there was a loved one waiting for them on their return appeared. Some spoke of their tender and beloved with sadness and others had no one to miss them. Gilbert's mind was absent during this part of the evening, he couldn't stop thinking about his father. An elbow in the ribs accompanied by an "Ouch" brought him back to reality. It could only be Bash to do that, at the same time he wasn't yet close enough to the others for his lost mind to be noticed.

Bash whispered in his ear: "So you were thinking of your engaged ? "

Gilbert laughs heartily at this sentence, everyone thought he was already engaged to someone when only medicine had been able to pierce his carapace. Bash looked at him with a lost look, he couldn't understand why he suddenly laughed like the rest of the people around the fire. It took him a few moments to recover and be able to speak normally. : "I will never understand why you all think that men need to have a woman to be happy. I am happy living with my father and taking care of the farm. Moreover, I even have time to learn more about medicine. Where would you like me to find time for a woman ? It's impossible boy."

The other soldiers couldn't understand why he thought that, it was the way he remembered his childhood when he never saw his parents together because they were too busy running the house and so on. He didn't want a life like that and especially if he ever found someone he loved he would do his utmost not to make the same mistakes as his parents. 

After that, the warm atmosphere had disappeared. Every soldier went back to his bed. Except for one boy who approached Gilbert, it was another misunderstood soul on his part it was his family who did not understand why he did not want to take over the farm and live by creating sculptures and drawings. They talked a little and got to know each other better. The life of Cole, the unknown artist, really hurt Gilbert. Not being on guard with his first friend in the camp, they were able to rest to face the next day's new attempt at survival.

The awakening was brutal, the camp was plunged under the screams. With eyes swollen with sleep, he watched the place and noticed that Bash had disappeared, his bunk was cold. Where was Bash ? Why didn't he wake him up ? It was anarchy, but he succeeded putting together all the talking points he had been able to pick up, he understood that an enemy had infiltrated the camp during the night. He couldn't understand how someone had managed to cross their row without being spotted and reach the centre of the camp. He grabbed his gun and headed for the ruckus. The soldiers surrounded an inert body on the ground, they had tried to take information away from him but fear had got the better of him and he had fainted. By getting a little closer to distinguish his face, Gilbert thought he saw a ghost, recognising the unknown from the day before covered with blood. He decided to take care of him because his war comrades are not the most tender people in the face of the enemy. He understood that he had made a mistake he had not fainted from fear but from pain, by palpating his torso Gilbert was able to detect a cracked rib. He took the excuse of keeping him alive to find out more about the enemy camp. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to let me know your impressions and thoughts.
> 
> Hello everyone, it's Aurore. I decided to take the plunge and write my story about our little darlings (Anne and Gilbert). I hope you will enjoy !  
> You can also find this story on my twitter account @aurore2908.


End file.
